


Under Me

by Kovicenterprises



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicenterprises/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ God, Jon you look so good on top of me… you’re so gorgeous with your curly hair… bouncing up and down... and your soft lips… in that little “o” shape.” Robb breathes out in between kisses, Jon smirks “ And you don’t look too bad beneath me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Me

Jon was beautiful all spread out, whimpering underneath him. Robb pulled away from the younger boy, leaning back admiring his work. Jon’s fingers balled up around the sheets beneath him, his pastel pink crop top was pushed from his left shoulder. Leaving the bright red marks to shine under the light, Robb had barely touched Jon at this point, but he was still a mess nonetheless.

Robb moved back up to Jon’s neck and kissed him again, softer this time leaning in to brush his ear, “ What do you want me to do you?” Robb whispers into Jon’s skin.

Jon blushes lightly, moving the hair from his eyes, situating it back onto his head. His eyes drop for a moment, before mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

Robb giggles softly, “ Mm, don’t think I quite caught that. Wanna try again?”

Jon glares at Robb but continues anyway, “ I want to try something a little… different.” Jon states as he finally meets Robb’s eyes, searching for encouragement to continue. Robb gives him a nod of reassurance and Jon carries on explaining.

“ I want you to eat me out.” Jon breathes out, confidence lacking in his voice. Robb’s head falls back, barking out a loud laugh “ Really? That's it ? I thought you were gonna say you wanted to call me “Daddy” or something.” Robb finishes still chucking. 

“ Don’t laugh at me.” Jon pouts as he slaps Robb’s shoulder lightly, making his black curly hair bounce.

“ Anything for you, princess,” Robb smiles leaning in, this time catching Jon’s lips. Jon’s soft plump lips moved fluidly over his own, Jon leans in closer and pulls Robb’s lip with his teeth. Robb smirks and starts kissing down his body pulling the younger boys jeans down with him.

Robb’s fingers toy with younger boys underwear, he mouths at the fabric still covering his member. Jon lets out a small wine at the contact, pre-come forming a damp spot on his boxers.

Robb finally pulls the boxers down revealing Jon’s aching cock, Robb wastes no time getting his mouth around the head. He swirls his tongue around the tip, bobbing his head slowly. Drawing the moans from Jon’s mouth, the high pitched sounds coming from his mouth was enough to get Robb to full hardness.

“ Oh…. Robb, please more.” Jon pleas breathlessly, back arching off the bed. Jon’s hand tangles in Robb’s hair, twisting his hair lightly between his fingers. Robb complies and takes Jon deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head at a painfully slow speed. Robb locks eyes with Jon, moans still pouring from his lips, his thighs trembling. 

“ Robb, Robb I can’t take…anymore, please… I need to come.” Jon whines once more, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Robb responds by pulling off his cock with a loud pop.

“ Why’d you stop?” Jon huffs out still trying to catch his breath.

“ We haven’t even gotten to the best part,” Robb answers pushing himself up to kiss Jon again “ lay on your stomach.” Jon does as he’s told shaking his rear a bit in the process. Robb chuckles and smacks his rear, admiring the cheeks as they jiggled.

Robb started slowly, he kissed the inside of Jon’s thighs, parting them slightly. Robb spread Jon’s cheeks apart, watching the hole tensing before relaxing again. Robb licked a stripe along the crack, Jon let out a small yelp of surprise. He smirked at the sound before tonguing Jon’s hole again, this time pushing in lightly. Jon was a mess, a whimpering, moaning mess.

The sounds pouring from those pink plump lips were enough to drive any man mad. They encouraged Robb to go deeper into Jon’s tight hole, his tongue almost all the way inside of him. Jon cried out once more, a loud strained moan pulled from his throat. 

“ Ah.. Robb I…please…please.” Jon’s head falls onto his arms, loudly groaning. 

“ Please what? What does my baby need?” Robb pulls Jon’s body flush against his own, whispering into his ear, nipping at it softly.

“ I wanna ride you,” Jon says as he buries his head into Robb’s neck kissing the skin there. Robb groans at Jon’s words, pulling him into a hard kiss. Robb leanings over to the bedside table, pulling open the top drawer, digging around for the lube. He pulled it out seconds later, Robb poured a generous amount onto his fingers, pushing the first digit in rather slowly. 

Jon whined impatiently, “ Come on I can take more than that.” Robb rolled his eyes but added another finger, moving them around until he found the spot. Jon’s lips found his once more, Robb sucked his bottom lip as he added a another finger. Jon moaned into his mouth, his fingers tugging at Robb’s hair.

“ I'm ready, come on.” Jon pleas as he breaks the kiss, Robb lays back on the bed pulling Jon with him. Jon grabs the lube and a condom ripping the package with his teeth, pulling it onto Robb’s member slicking it with lube, he then lines him himself up and sinks down.

They moaned together, Robb wraps his hands around his hips, helping him lift up. Jon’s picks up the speed quickly moving his hips back and fourth, his leans down and kisses Robb again.

“ God, Jon you look so good on top of me… you’re so gorgeous with your curly hair… bouncing up and down... and your soft lips… in that little “o” shape.” Robb breathes out in between kisses, Jon smirks “ And you don’t look too bad beneath me.”

Jon’s hand starts to stroke himself, he was close, so close to the edge. Robb hit his hand away, only to replace it with his own. Jon’s pace was getting erratic, his hips stuttering. Jon’s whines grew louder as he went faster, “ Oh Robb… I’m so close.” 

Robb flipped them over so he was back on top, he kept stroking Jon’s cock, thrusting into him deeper, harder. Jon’s arms wrapped around Robb’s neck, he ran his hands down his back, fingernails scratching Robb’s back with every thrust. Jon moaned one last time as he came, with a cry of “Robb”. That was enough to send Robb over the edge to, with a gasp of “ Jon” he came.

Robb pulled out of Jon softly, pulling the condom off tying it throwing it into the bin. Jon slung an arm over Robb and cuddled into his side, sighing contently.

“You’re too good at that,” Robb states, toying with Jon’s hair. Jon rolls his eyes and kisses him again, resting his forehead against Robb’s own. 

“ I love you, loser” Jon smiles, fingers lacing with Robb’s.

“ I love you more,” Robb whispers

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr: Dangerlester


End file.
